zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Malekith (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Malekith znany również jako 'Przeklęty Malekith ' – jest głównym antagonistą w filmie Thor: Mroczny Świat z 2013 roku. Jest on okrutnym i złośliwym przywódcą Mrocznych Elfów, rasy istot, która jest starsza niż Wszechświat. Malekith poprowadził swoich ludzi do walki z Asgardczykami, używając do tego starożytnej broni, znanej jako Eter. Niestety przegrał i musiał się ukrywać. Po kilku tysiącach lat postanowił się zemścić i próbował odzyskać Eter. Chciał wykorzystać jego siłę, aby przekształcić Wszechświat i pogrążyć go znów w mroku. Biografia Wojna z Asgardczykami Urodził się w Svartalfheimie, gdzie szybko został przywódcą Mrocznych Elfów. Mimo, że był uwielbiany i czczony jak Bóg, to mu nie wystarczało. Zapragnął, aby cały Wszechświat na powrót pogrążył się w ciemnościach. To spowodowało, że doszło do wojny między Mrocznymi Elfami, a Asgardczykami pod wodzą króla Bora. Na końcu wojny doszło do wielkiej bitwy, w której to siły Mrocznych Elfów zostały pokonane, a Eter zabrany przez Asgardczyków. Malekith widząc przegraną, poświęcił swoich własnych ludzi, by samemu uciec. Zemsta Tysiące lat później, kiedy to Bor umarł, a Asgard był rządzony przez jego syna Odina, zemsta Malekitha i jego reszty armii była nieuchronna, kiedy to ludzka kobieta, Jane Foster wchłoneła Eter. Reaktywność Eteru pozwoliła wyrzuć Malekithowi jego lokalizację. Malekith wrócił do swojego ojczystego świata Svartalfheimu, który został całkowicie zniszczony podczas wielkiej wojny między Mrocznymi Elfami a Asgardczykami. Malekith przysiągł pomścić poległych braci, odzyskać Eter i wykorzystać jego ogromną moc, by zniszczyć Asgard i resztę Wszechświata. Malekith i Mroczne Elfy zaczęli szukać Eteru. Wkrótce odkryli, że Jane Foster została przetransportowana z Ziemi do Asgardu w celu usunięcia Eteru z jej ciała, ponieważ powoli ją zabijał. Malekith posłał porucznika Algrima do miasta pod pozorem więźnia, a zanim opuścił Malekith, przechował Przeklęty Kamień wewnątrz jelita Algrim, aby uczynić go niezniszczalnym i pozwolić mu zniszczyć obronę Asgardu od środka Atak na Asgard Malekith wysłał swoje statki, by zaatakowały miasto. Po tym jak Algrim przekształcił się w przeklętego, zaczął uwalniać więźniów, a następnie zniszczył obronę Asgardu. To pozwoliło Malekithowi wlecieć na swoim okręcie flagowym do pałacu. Podczas, gdy jego żołnierze walczyli z strażnikami, on spokojnie szedł przez salę i zniszczył tron Odyna. Malekith udał się do pokoju pałacowego, gdzie dowiedział się, że królowa Frigga chroni Jane Foster. Kiedy Malekith usiłował uchwycić Foster, ale Frigga broniła jej, atakując Malekitha. Malekith został pokonany w walce przez Friggę w pojedynczej walce. Ostatecznie Algrim przybył i obezwładnił ją, a Malekith poszedł po Foster. Odkrył jednak, że była ona iluzją. Malekith nazwał Friggę czarownicą i zażądał wyjawienia mu, gdzie jest Eter. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Frigga nigdy mu nie powie, Malekith pozwolił Algrimowi zabić ją, dźgając ją przez serce. Nagle przybył Thor, który uderzył Malekitha piorunem w twarz. To pozostawiło o Mrocznego Ela trwałe poparzenie twarzy. Algrim zabrał swojego rannego władcę i razem uciekli na pokład jednego ze statków. Bitwa o Svartalfheim Malekith powrócił do Svartalfheimu. Algrim nalegał by zaatakować osłabione siły Asgardu, jednak Malekith wyczuł, że Thor i Loki postanowili nie przestrzegać rozkazów Odyna i postanowili sprowadzić Jane Foster do Svartalfheimu, aby wyciągnąć Malekitha z ukrycia. Malekith był zdziwiony tym, że Loki zdradził swojego brata Thora i dotkliwie go ranił. Przystał na propozycję Lokiego i zaczął wyśmiewać się z Thora, gdy ten jęczał z bólu. Gdy zabrał się za wyciąganie Eteru z Jane, okazało się, że zdrada Lokiego była tylko iluzją. Wyjaśnił dla Thora, gdy ten próbował zniszczyć Eter, że jego nie da się zniszczyć, a następnie sam wchłonął Eter. Zostawił swoich żołnierzy i Algrima, by walczyli z przeciwnikami z Asgardu, a sam udał się na Ziemię, by dokończyć swoją zemstę. Atak na Ziemię i Bitwa o Greenwich Po przybyciu na Ziemię, Malekith i jego siły były otwierających się portali do reszty światów na niebie. Pojawił się nagle Thor, a Malekith używając Eteru zaczął z nim walczyć. Ich walka toczyła się w kilku śwatach. Ostatecznie, gdy Malekith zaczął uwalniać Eter, Thor użył użył narzędzia teleportacyjnego stworzonego przez Erika Selviga, aby wysłać Malekitha do Svartalfheimu. Malekith osłabiony nie miał siły, by dalej walczyć. Został następnie zmiażdżony i zabity przez własny statek. Galeria en:Malekith the Accursed (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Marvel Kategoria:Marvel Cinematic Universe Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Thor Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Mroczni rycerze Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Enigmatyczni Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Supremacjonaliści Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Małżonkowie Kategoria:Mroczne formy Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Przywoływacze Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mitologii Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z filmów akcji Kategoria:Sprzeczni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Mistrzowie potworów Kategoria:Mistrzowie potworów Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Zmieniacze Rzeczywistości